Ash Ketchum (Better Version)
Ash Ketchum is a 13 Year-old boy from Pallet Town whose dream is to become a Pokémon Master. This Ash comes from a parallel universe. Gender: Male Home: Pallet Town Title: Alola Region Champion Relatives: Unnamed Father, Delia Ketchum (Mother), unnamed Grandfather Beginning his Journey Ash woke up late on his tenth birthday after accidentally destroying his alarm clock in his sleep (same as his main timeline incarnation). As a result, all the Kanto Starters were already taken. However, Ash was able to obtain a Pikachu from Professor Oak, but it was rebellious and shocked Ash instantly. Pikachu also refused to battle for Ash, causing him to anger a flock of Spearow when he tried to catch its leader. After Pikachu was injured, he carried It away and they fell into a river and washed up near Misty. He stole her bike to transport Pikachu to a Pokemon center quickly and to try and get away from the Spearow. Though they were cornered, Ash bravely stood up to them in Pikachu’s place earning his respect and trust. Pikachu called upon a bolt of Lightning from the surrounding storm to amplify its Thundershock and defeat the Spears horde. Waking up later, exhausted and battered, Ash and Pikachu saw a Ho-Oh fly over a rainbow that emerged from the storm. Since Dexter, his Pokédex, couldn’t Identify a Johto Pokémon at the time, Ash was inspired to learn more about Pokémon and become a Pokémon Master. Personality Ash is kind, noble, energetic, empathetic, and Brave, but also stubborn, headstrong, prideful (originally), and hot-headed. Unlike his mainstream counterpart in the beginning, Ash isn’t a sore loser, but still felt angered with himself for losing due to an inferiority complex instilled by his more progressive rival Gary Oak. Ash later overcame this after losing to Ritchie in the Indigo League and seeing him take a loss in stride. Since then, Ash became more dedicated to growing not just as a trainer, but as a person too. He became more empathetic towards people and Pokémon and tries not to push his Pokémon too hard in training and battle, unless they desire it. He is also dense to romance, simply thinking about his goals. He also has a sense of justice towards Pokémon, as he hates those who abuse them or try to steal them and is willing to harm them physically with his Pokémon or himself as seen with Hunter J and Team Rocket. Kanto Travels Ash first traveled the Kanto Region tp compete in its Pokemon League Conference after healing Pikachu at the Viridian City Pokemon Center and learning about Gyms. He also met Misty who was angered he stole and trashed her bike and demanded to travel with him till he could pay her back. After fending off Team Rocket at the center with his Pikachu, they constantly tailed him to steal Pikachu, whom was noted by their talking Meowth to be stronger than any other Pikachu. After losing his first Gym Battle to Brock, Ash trained Pikachu better and defeated Brock’s Onix with a Thunderbolt after setting off the Sprinklers and making Onix wet. Brock was moved by Ash’s ingenuity and decided to travel with him to learn more about Pokemon. Ash later obtains the three Kanto Starters in the wild and challenges the remaining gyms in Kanto. Though he didn’t like the charity, Ash was forced to accept some his badges out of technicalities and kindness, such as the cascade and rainbow Badges. By the time of the Indigo League, Ash‘s Charmander had become a disobedient Charizard. This cost Ash his Indigo League match with Ritchie after it violently pummeled Ritchies own Charizard, forcing Ash to forfeit to avoid hurting it. This left Ash feeling ashamed and he wanted to give up being a trainer, but seeing Ritchie lose and take it well inspire Ash to continue. He later participated in the Orange League at the orange islands and managed to earn his Charizards obedience after saving its life. Together, Ash, Pikachu, and Charizard managed to defeat Drake‘s Dragonite and win the Orange League Championship Trophy. After losing a battle to Gary right after and learning about Johto where Ho-Oh was said to live, Ash decided to travel their next. Johto Journey Ash met a Suicune near NewBark Town and failed to catch it before meeting Professor Elm and getting a new Pokedex. He left his Charizard to train in Charicific Valley after learning their were Elite Four Level Charizard their that made his look like a wimp. He later met Eusine at Ecruteak City who challenged him over his claim he met Ho-Oh and Suicune. During this time, he learned the tragedy of Ho-Oh, the Legendary dogs, and the burning tower and was angered by human kinds cruelty. However, he resolved to be a great trainer to prove to Ho-Oh humans could coexist with Pokémon. He later met Harrison at the Johto League and developed a rivalry with him and learned of Hoenn and its new Pokémon. He managed to defeat Gary in the top 16 with his powerful Charizard, but narrowly lost to Harrison’s Blaziken in the top 8 due to inexperience battling Hoenn Pokémon. The Loss was upsetting, but inspired Ash to travel to Hoenn. Though he was sad Misty had to return to Kanto to become the Cerulean Gym Leader, he accepted it and her feelings toward him, but politely turned her down due to wanting to chase his own dream, rather than start dating, to which she accepted. He and Brock later met up in Hoenn where Pikachu fell ill. Hoenn Rough Start Pikachu fell in in Hoenn after Team Rockets latest Machine shocked it and overloaded it with electricity. Then they met May and Max who helped it recover with medicine they had, but a Pikachu had lost most of its strenght as a result, making Ash’s start in Hoenn tough, as now his experienced Pikachu had reverted to a low level Pokemon. Nonetheless, Ash took charge and trained all his Pokémon thoroughly, rather than just battle with them to get them stronger as he previously did, which led him to teaching Pikachu Iron Tail to defeat pesky Rock types at last. Ash earned the 8 gym badges slowly to his annoyance as he had to stop his joruney to allow May to participate in Pokémon Contests. He later met Morrison and Tyson and developed Rivalry’s with them and managed to defeat the former in the top 4 but lost the latter in the Finals. Ash took the loss in stride and resolved to get better. He latter partook in the Battle Frontier after Scott, its owner, was impressed watching Ash in the Hoenn League. He managed to obtain some impressive feats during that time, such as defeating the Legendary Articuno and Regice, win the Terrocata Pokemon Contest with May, and win the Battle frontier against the final Froniter Brain Brandon after several losses using his old partners Pikachu, Charizard, Squirtle, amd Bulbasaur. Though he was offer a position as a frontier brain, ash turned it down to continue his journey, but was told he could always be one if he changed mind. After losing a battle at home to Gary’s Electivire, and learning of Sinnoh, Ash decided to travel their next. Debates in Sinnoh Ash amd Brock met a new trainer named Dawn and her Piplup after they fended off Team Rocket near Sandgem town. Like in Hoenn, Ash’s Pikachu got exposed to too much electricity from them and its level reverted, though not as badly. Ash then met an Abusive trainer named Paul who was cruel to pokemon and only cared about pure power. Though the two always debated, sometimes violently, the morality over such methods, Paul usually defeated Ash in battle, much to his frustration. Ash once again had to stall his Journey to help Dawn with Pokemon Contests and to teach her about Pokémon. This time he became a coordinator himself and competed in a few contests for training, but never won them. He later obtained a Chimchar with a massively powerful and violent version of the Blaze ability that Paul had released due to it not being able to meet his conditions. Ash managed to catch a riolu that had an Aura Connection to him after saving it from Hunter J, whom he would later destroy with his Pikachu and the Lake Guardian Legendary Pokemon for her crimes against Pokémon. Ash managed to gain the 8 Gym badges and defeat Paul in the Top 8 in the Sinnoh League with his blaze perfected infernape and prove his Pokémon philosophy correct. Ash then lost to Tobias in the top 4 after beating his Darkrai and Latios at the cost of his entire team. He then parted ways with Dawn and Brock who were going to become a top coordinator in Johto and Pokémon doctor respectively and could not join him anymore. Unova Hurdle Ash learned of the Unova Region from Professor Oak and travels their with him and his mom to meet Professor Juniper and learn more about her regions Pokémon. At the port, a Zekrom appeared in a thundercloud and zapped Pikachu after he fearfully attacked it. This caused Pikachu to reset its level again and not be able to use electric type moves for a while, which caused him to lose to an arrogant new trainer named Trip and his Starter Snivy. After Pikachu healed, Ash obtained Junipers Oshawott that took a liking to him and met Iris and Cilan. Together the three traveled the Unova Region and he even obtained an egg from a daycare center that hatched into a rambunctious Deino(not scraggy like in main). He later met N, whom was curious about how Ash and Pikachu could have such a kind relationship as opposed to the kind of horrific relationships he had seen from Team Plasma. N later briefly joined them and though they debated human coexistence with pokeon, respected each other and were civil, showcasing a mature growth in Ash not seen with Paul in Sinnoh. After defeating Drayden and obtaining his Legend Badge (rather than the toxic badge like in Main timeline) Ash challenged the Unova League and defeated his rival Trip in the opening round, an then Cameron and his newly evolved Lucario in the top 8. He then faced his new Rival Virgil in the Top 4 and lost after his Zweilous and Virgil’s Eeve evolved into Hydreigon and Sylveon respectively. Due to a massive Type disadvantage, Hydreigon narrowly lost despite learning Hyper Beam. He later met N after and learned he was trying to stop team plasma from awakening Reshiram in the Decolore Islands that bordered Unova and Kanto. They traveled their and met Clair who had captured a Shiny Druddigon and decided to join their cause to save Reshiram. Though they failed to stop team Plasma from awakening and controlling Reshiram with their new Machine, Ash managed to meet and capture Zekrom again willing to help it defeat Reshiram and save the world from team Plasma. Knowing others would go after them if Zekrom stayed with him, he decided to release Zekrom, despite its reluctance to part with such as kind Trainer, and tearfully thanked it for all its help leaving N and Zekrom touched and convinced human kind could be trusted. This lead to Ash seeing Ho-Oh fly in the sky towards a direction that would later revealed to be Kalos, leading Ash to follow it their. He bid Iris, Cilan, Claire, and N goodbye to return to Kanto and travel to Kalos which was closer to it. A Mega Kalos Adventure Ash travels to Lumiose City and meets a Froakie their that abandoned its Trainer, and learned of Mega Evolution from Professor Sycamore. After saving Froakie, Pikachu, and a Garchomp from Team Rocket, Froakie decided to travel with Ash as his Pokémon. He also met Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie who admired his kindness and ingenuity and decided to travel with him. Serena constantly tried to convey her feelings for Ash, which developed from childhood as they were once campers in Kanto during a summer where Ash helped her after she was hurt. However, Ash’s dense nature made this hard so she focused more on competing in Pokémon showcases, to which Ash happily supported. After his Froakie became a Greninja, it was discovered it had the ability to transform using a rare ability known as Battle Bond. However, Ash’s pain from failing to Master it, as well as losing to his new rivals Sawyer, Alain and the last Gym leader Wulfric make Ash feel hopeless, After encouragement from Serena and Greninja, he managed to master its transformation, win his last Gym Badge, and make it all the way to the Kalos League Finals after defeating Sawyer and his Mega Sceptile in the Top 4. Alain’s Mega Charizard X managed to wipe out Ash’s Goodra and Pikachu easily, but Ash and his Ash Greninja used a fiery red Shuriken to defeat them and win the Kalos League. Right after that, Team FLars ans Lysander trap a Zygarde and cause a rampage in Lumiose City. Ash, Alain, the Kalos Gym Leaders, his friends, and the Kalos Champion managed to free Zygarde and defeat Lysander, saving Kalos. After Clemont returns to his duties as a Gym leader in Lumiose and loses to an Alolan Marowak in a match, Ash learned of Alola and decided to travel their next. After bidding Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena(whom kissed him after confessing her feelings) goodbye, Ash returned home to Kanto for a well deserved rest. Alola Champion Ash won a free trip to Alola at a raffle and traveled their with his mom where they met Professor Kukui and saw Kiawe preform a Z move with his turtonator against team Skull. He later obtained a Z Ring and Electrium Z from Tapu-Koko and decided to attend Pokémon School to learn about Alola and the Z crystals. After a mock battle with Tapu Koko which broke his z crystal, Ash took on the island challenges to obtain more z crystals. During this time he learned about the Ultra beasts, alien Pokémon from other dimensions that could open up wormholes to his. He joined the ultra guardians Corp with his classmates and repelled all attacks. During this time, a Solgaleo and Lunala created a Cosmog and gave it to ash to look after until it evolved into a Solgaleo to save Lusamine from an Ultra Beast that captured her. After bidding Solgaleo goodbye, he caught a happy and non hostile Ultra Beast named Poipole to study for Lusamine, but had to release it to protect its home world with Necrozma and Solgaleo. He later saved a mythical Pokémon Meltan and caught it after it took a liking to him and his Rowlet. It later evolved into Melmetal and helped ash in the finals of Kukui‘s new Alola League against his Rival Gladion and his legendary Silvally. Ash managed to win the league and become Alola’s regional Champion with his Dusk Lycanrock, but was attacked by trio of Guzzlords during the award ceremony. His Poipole returns as a Naganadel to save them and return the Guzzlords back to their homes. He later battles Kukui in a full battle and wins Against him and Tapu Koko, who joined Kukui to test ash. He then released Naganadel back home and decided to travel the world after some soul searching. He left his Alola party with Kukui and his wife to call upon and bid a tearful farewell to his classmates after graduating and leaving Alola in an Airplane with Pikachu. Traveling the World Ash went to Viridian City to meet Professor Sakuragi. There he battled the Legendary Lugia and met a new trainer named Go. After Lugia let the two ride on its back, they showed the Professor footage they had taken of it. Sakuragi decided to hire the two as field researchers who would travel the world for him to study and catch Pokémon. After traveling to Galar and learning about Dynamaxing, Ash and Go helped move a Gigantamax Snorlax from a train track it was on with help from a Scorbinny Go would later catch. After winning in Hoenn at the Battle frontiers flute cup with Mr. Mime, Ash learned of a Dragonite Island and travels there with Go. He helped a young Dragonair learn to fly and bonded with it, which helped save his life from a Team Rocket attack after it evolved to grab him when he fell. Afterwords, Dragonite asked to join him so Ash gladly caught it. Accomplishments # Lumiose Conference: Winner # Manalo Conference: Winner # Orange Island Championship: Winner # Kanto Battle Frontier: Winner # Terracotta Contest: Winner Tied with May # Johto Sumo Contest # Pokemon Unova Club Tournament: Winner (against Iris) # Squaville town pokeringer contest: Winner # Hoenn Battle Frontier Flute Cup: Winner Competitions # Indigo League: Top 16 # Johto League: Top 8 # Hoenn League: Runner Up # Sinnoh League: Top 4 # Unova League: Top # Pokemom Sky Relay: Runner Up # World Tournament Junior Cup: Runner Up # Oshawott Scalchop Festival: Disqualified # pokemon ice water race: Did not Place Pokémon on Hand Pokémon at Kukui’s Can be Called Upon Given Away Released Pokémon at Professor Oaks Lab